


Little Darling

by fauxjuggernaut



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxjuggernaut/pseuds/fauxjuggernaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly Earp arrived at her university prepared to learn, to join two or three clubs, and to make life long friends. What she wasn't prepared for was to fall head over heels for a tall and absolutely gorgeous redhead in her creative writing class. She also wasn't prepared for how dense and oblivious her older sister, Wynonna, would be when it came to giving relationship advice. Let the inevitable ensue. </p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>College AU/No Supernatural<br/>More characters will be included as the chapters progress. More tags will be added.<br/>Wyndolls will definitely happen in this story, do not fret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creative Writing 1001

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for clicking on this story to read. I really hope you enjoy it. If you like it enough, make sure to leave a comment, kudo, or bookmark. Your support always helps me to feel motivated to write more. Also follow me on Tumblr because I am lonely and have no one to talk to about Wayhaught: http://succorant.tumblr.com
> 
> All rights go to the actual television show, "Wynonna Earp". I do not own any of the characters or any of the show material, I just simply love the characters and like writing them into my own little scenarios.

Waverly Earp was completely and utterly panicking. Her alarm had gone off later than she’d remembered setting it for and she’d barely made it out the door in time to get to her first class; which was set to start the second the professor walked in the door and Waverly could not find an empty seat for the life of her. The last thing she wanted was to be that one awkward student left standing when the professor began the lecture. She scanned the room and finally spotted an unoccupied seat in the fourth row right on the end. She sighed in relief and hurried to the seat. 

She plopped herself down gently and pulled the desk lift up before unzipping her Jansport backpack. She grabbed what she determined to be the necessary school supplies: a notebook, a pencil, and an oversized bunny eraser. To be fair the eraser was a little excessive but she was always willing to correct her mistakes and it was also absolutely adorable. It had a bunny on it; who could hate a cute little bunny?

Waverly busied herself and arranged all of her stuff on the desk so that the space was tidy and readily accessible. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned quickly to her right to face the culprit. She was met with a bright smile paired with the cutest dimples known to man. The girl looking at her was absolutely beautiful with dark red hair and the softest, warmest brown eyes she’d ever seen.

Waverly gulped nervously and smiled shyly, giving a small wave. “Hi,” she squeaked, voice betraying her by showcasing her nerves. 

The other girl’s grin brightened considerably. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the monotonous voice of an elderly man. 

“Welcome, class. I’m Professor Erikson and we have an exciting semester ahead of us in Creative Writing 1001. Today we will being going over the syllabus and answering the question, ‘What is creative writing?’. Make sure to take notes. Let it be known that I have a strict rule against laptops in my lectures so put those away...” He continued to drone on. 

Waverly sent an apologetic glance at her seatmate who waved it off with a small smile. Waverly responded with a smile of her own; she couldn’t help it, the other girl’s grin was contagious. They both turned their attention to the front of the class for what looked to be the longest hour and fifteen minutes of their lives. 

 

* * *

“Okay, I guess that’s it for today. I will see you all on Wednesday,” Professor Erikson murmured with a sigh, obviously already dreading the prospect of the next class meeting. He turned his back to the class to gather his things. 

Waverly rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn before putting her stuff back into her bag. She hadn’t really taken many notes; the professor was difficult to understand and she figured creative writing really wouldn’t be as difficult as he had made it seem. She could just google answers to her questions anyway. 

She stood up and walked carefully out of the lecture room, working diligently to avoid the pack of students that had scrambled out of the door like their lives depended on it. Her next class didn’t start until 2:30 and it was only 11:30 so she had three hours to kill. She had barely made it out of the classroom when a tap on her shoulder caused her to whirl around. 

A familiar face beamed at her and she smiled. “Oh, hi.” She moved a strand of long brown hair behind her ear. 

“Hey,” they looked at eachother for a second. Waverly bit her lip and waited for the girl to explain why she’d tapped her shoulder. The taller girl got the hint and commented, “Oh, um, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Nicole,” she stuck out a hand for Waverly to grasp and the shorter girl did so with a curious tilt of her head. “Nicole Haught.” 

“I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp!” Nicole grinned at her and Waverly felt her stomach do a weird little flip flop at being the recipient of such a beautiful action.

“I know.” Waverly gave her a confused look and Nicole quickly stepped back over her words. “Oh, not like I’ve been stalking you or anything because I haven’t, I promise. I just saw your name written down on your notebook.” Waverly grinned. Nicole absentmindedly smoothed down the right sleeve of her blouse and replied, “Well, anyway, it is nice to officially meet you. I take it that you’re a freshman, as well?” 

Waverly nodded her head and held her hands up in mock defense, “You caught me. How did you know? Did the bunny eraser give it away?” She raised an eyebrow to show she was teasing and her grin proved to be a little lopsided. 

“I don’t think many upperclassmen take Creative Writing 1001 so it was just a hunch but now that you mention it, the bunny eraser may have been the final piece to the puzzle.” Waverly smiled and ducked her head bashfully, moving another strand of soft hair behind her ear. She only looked up when she heard Nicole ask, “So, I don’t really know many people around here and I was wondering if you want to maybe get lunch or something?” Nicole nudged her hands into her pants’ pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels nonchalantly, though there was definitely nervousness in her posture.

Waverly’s face lit up at the question and she nodded her head, “Yeah, um, definitely! Did you have any place in mind?” 

 

* * *

The university’s cafeteria was huge, arranged with booths, tables, chairs and railings. It smelled like warm pizza and leftover spaghetti. Waverly knew that it could be way worse. She had read a lot of dining hall horror stories online before coming to college. She had shown up on the first day prepared for watery yogurt and eerily green chicken tenders. Thankfully her university didn’t seem to have either of those culinary options on the menu. 

Waverly bit into her piece of pizza and chewed slowly before swallowing. She stared curiously at the girl across from her who seemed to be folding her own pizza slice in half. Nicole met her eyes and gave an enthused grin, “What? You’ve never seen anyone fold pizza before?” 

Waverly shook her head and grimaced at the other girl. “Hey, don’t knock it till you try it. It’s super practical, prevents the juices from getting all over your hands.” 

Waverly raised an eyebrow and the left corner of her mouth turned up slightly, allowing for a light smirk. Nicole realized her accidental innuendo and blushed a deep scarlet red before stuttering, “I meant pizza juices, like the grease and sauce and stuff, uh, pizza juices.” Waverly met her eye and gave her an incriminating grin. Nicole’s blush only deepened and Waverly smiled in triumph. Nevertheless, she mimicked Nicole’s previous actions and folded her pizza in half lengthwise. 

She took a bite as Nicole watched her still flushed with embarrassment. After she finished chewing, she gave a half hearted shrug. “Eh, not really for me.” 

The blush on Nicole’s face had lessened considerably and she gave her own shrug in response. “I don’t know,” she murmured, picking up her folded slice. Before she took a bite, she met Waverly’s eye and held her gaze. The wondrous expression on her face stumped Waverly. “Some things just take a little warming up to.” 

There was a small pause allowing them both to chew in silence. “So, Waverly Earp, what is your story?” Nicole looked at her intently, dropping her elbows onto the table and propping her chin up. 

“Well, I’m from Purgatory.” Nicole’s eyes widened in confusion and her eyebrows crinkled in a way that Waverly found to be profoundly adorable. “Oh! No! Not like Purgatory, Purgatory. I’m from a small town named ‘Purgatory’ but it actually does resemble Hell so whoever named it wasn’t too far off.” The confusion disappeared from Nicole’s face, quickly replaced with amusement. “I’m the youngest of three girls. My older sister, Wynonna, actually goes here so you could probably meet her at some point if you want.” Nicole smiled genuinely and Waverly swallowed before continuing, “I’m, umm, planning on majoring in history with a minor in classical studies and I really like mystery novels.” The right corner of Nicole’s mouth lifted further. It was unbelievable how big this girl’s grin could get. Waverly smiled at her before taking another bite and asking, “What about you?” 

“Well, I am, also from a small town but it doesn’t resemble the underworld so phew. Really caught a break there.” That earned her a playful eye roll and she grinned before continuing. “I’m an only child, planning on majoring in Criminal Justice with a minor in political science and I really,  _ really  _ like pretty girls.” Waverly almost choked on her food at Nicole’s last statement and coughed dramatically. “You okay?”  

“Yep, no, I’m great. I’m good.” There was a tentative silence, one that was more awkward than either of them would’ve liked. “So criminal justice, huh?” 

Nicole nodded and looked down at the table with a small smile. “I’ve always wanted to protect people so I thought maybe I could be a police officer or a detective or something else in the area of law enforcement.” 

“That’s sweet.” Nicole met her eye cautiously. 

“Hmm?” 

“It’s sweet that you’ve always wanted to protect people.” Nicole reddened considerably and Waverly took pride in how easily her words seemed to fluster the other girl. “It shows that you have a big heart.” 

“Thanks.” The silence that followed was easier and more comfortable than it had been previously. “So, Creative Writing 1001, what do you think of it? Are we going to make it out alive?” 

Waverly groaned deeply and dropped her hands onto the table in a deflated fashion. “It seems like it’s going to be awful. I never knew that someone with a career in creative writing could be such a boring person. Shouldn’t it be a requirement that artistic professors have to be fun or something? That class is definitely going to kill me.” 

“Not on my watch,” Nicole responded smoothly, flirtation, but also surprisingly enough, sincerity, present in her tone. Waverly bit her bottom lip to hide her smile, relishing in how Nicole’s face lit up. She couldn’t help but wonder  _ who _ was going to protect her from that big smile and those dimples. 

“Do you like the school so far?” Waverly asked, determined to keep the conversation going.

“Well, so far I’ve only been to that one god awful class but the beautiful company that came out of it was so worth it, so I’d say yeah, I like the school so far.” It was Waverly’s turn to blush and she smiled bashfully, ducking her head to hide her grin. “Roommate’s kind of a bust though. I don’t know how well her and I are going to get along.” 

“Ya never know, people are full of surprises.” 

Nicole titled her head to the size, gazing at Waverly in wonder. “I’m sure they are.” Before Waverly could respond, her phone dinged, alerting her to an incoming text. She sent Nicole an apologetic smile before checking to see what the message read. 

**Lone Wolf:** Are you in your room?  

**Baby Girl:** Nope, eating lunch in the dining hall. What’s up? 

**Lone Wolf:** I’m outside of your dorm and need to be let into your room. I left my wallet in there yesterday and I’m starving but can’t afford food without money. Please help me. 

**Baby Girl:** You’re ridiculous. I’ll be there in 15.  

“I’m so sorry. My sister left her wallet in my room and I have to go get it for her,” she explained. Waverly started to pack up her stuff and clean up her area, all the while Nicole rummaged through her backpack for something. “This was fun though. I’m glad we did it,” Waverly added seriously, looking up to meet Nicole’s eye but the other girl was busy scribbling something onto a torn piece of paper. Waverly stood to leave, tray clad in hand, but waited for the other girl to look up so she could say goodbye. 

Nicole stopped writing after a second and stood up as well, finally meeting Waverly’s gaze. She slung her backup over her shoulder. “We should do this again sometime. How about coffee or something? Tonight?” The affectionate look in Nicole’s eyes sent Waverly into a spiral for words. She was nervous and she couldn’t figure out why. 

Her response was quick and dishonest, “Oh, I can’t.” She fumbled for an explanation, all the while trying to avoid the other girl’s gaze. Her eyes were too much for Waverly and imposed on all of her self control. “I mean I’d love to, like, like, like to, um, but I have plans. Yeah, I’m a planner. Like to know what I’m doing at least two, uh, or three week days in advance. Um.” Nicole looked at her curiously, not buying the other girl’s excuse. “I just got out of a relationship with a boy. Man,” Waverly clarified, though what she was trying to clarify was unbeknownst to her.  

“A boy man?” The smile only grew on Nicole’s face and Waverly felt herself growing irritated at how flustered the other girl made her. “Yep. I’ve been there.” Nicole giggled and Waverly’s stomach flipped at the other girl’s laugh. It was hearty yet adorable at the same time. “It’s the worst,” she explained, smirk still present on her face. “Okay, well, some other time.” She held out the hand that held the ripped parchment and Waverly took the slip of paper without thinking. Nicole grinned triumphantly and gave a curt nod before walking away from Waverly. She paused when she was about five feet away to look back and declared, “I mean it.” 

Waverly watched her walk away, subtly eyeing Nicole’s body. She sucked in her cheeks, trying to suppress her grin and held held up the slip of paper to study it. It had Nicole’s full name written on it in loopy cursive along with a phone number. “Nicole  _ Haught _ .” She looked up from the paper to look in the direction the other girl had gone. “Of course.”

 

* * *

“Hey! Sorry, I’m here. I took like ninety wrong turns on the way back from the dining hall.” If  _ wrong turns  _ was code for  _ stared at a cute girl’s phone number for five minutes,  _ Waverly’s statement would have held some truth behind it. 

Wynonna waved her off and watched as Waverly tapped her student ID against the dorm building’s tap access slot. She held the door open for her little sister and followed her in the building and to the elevator. “We could’ve gotten lunch together if you had texted me,” Wynonna claimed, obviously worried about her sister being alone on the first day, “I don’t want you to have to eat lunch by yourself, kid.” 

“Oh, it’s okay. I actually got lunch with this girl that I met in my creative writing class.” Waverly couldn’t help but blush as she mentioned Nicole. Wynonna, being the very oblivious older sister she is, didn’t take notice of the redness on her little sister’s cheeks. 

“Oh, really?” Waverly shrugged and punched the button to take them up to her floor. Housing had placed her in a single on the fourth floor, despite her having only requested doubles in her housing application. It came with its pros and cons. “What’s her name? Is she nice?” 

“Nicole, and yeah, she’s really nice. She wants to be a police officer.” Wynonna looked at her in amusement, one eyebrow raised curiously. 

“Leave it to you to befriend a future cop on the first day of classes.” Waverly rolled her eyes but a smile stayed plastered on her face. The elevator dinged to let them know they’d arrive on the correct floor and they both stepped out of the shafty compartment. The walk down the hall to Waverly’s room was filled with Wynonna asking questions about the creative writing class and also about Nicole. Wynonna, for the better or for the worse, failed to notice how Waverly’s eyes lit up on their own accord every time she mentioned Nicole’s name. 


	2. Blueberry Scone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole get breakfast together before their Wednesday class. Wynonna makes an interesting appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected so I am sorry about that! I've been busy with my job but I'm going to try to keep updating this fic at a quicker pace! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Make sure to leave comments, kudos, bookmarks and all of that stuff! 
> 
> Also please follow me on my Wynonna Earp sideblog, I need more people to talk to: http://deputy-earp.tumblr.com
> 
> Content warning: mentions of alcohol usage 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wynonna Earp or any of its characters, I just love them all (minus Champ, fuck Champ).

Waverly liked to think that she was a strong supporter of advanced technology. She really loved her electronics. But her phone going off at who knows what time in the morning was causing her to question her stance on modern technology. She opened her eyes groggily and glared at her iPhone, also known as the guilty culprit, which sat on her bedside table. She looked at the clock to check the time. It was only 8:07 in the morning. She didn’t have to be up for at least another hour. She flipped over onto her stomach and groaned dramatically into her pillow. The world was definitely out to get her, no doubt about it. She sighed and fluttered her eyes shut softly, trying to concentrate on going back to sleep. Just when she thought she may be able to get in another hour, her phone vibrated again to disturb her peaceful moment. 

“I swear to God,” she mumbled to herself before reaching over to unplug her phone. A notification for two unread text messages hovered on the home screen. She swiped on one of the notifications and blinked slowly to clear her sleepy vision. 

**Nicole Haught (8:07)**

_ Good morning! How excited are you for another morning with Professor Erikson in Creative Writing 1001?  _

**Nicole Haught (8:08)**

_ I know I’m excited! I’m practically leaping out of my seat! :D :D :D  _

Waverly couldn’t help but bite back a small smile at Nicole’s irritating yet adorable text messages. The two had been texting almost non stop since Monday night when Waverly had broken down and texted Nicole to ask if they had anything due for Wednesday’s class. She knew they didn’t but she desperately needed an excuse to instigate a conversation with the other girl. Something about her intrigued Waverly and it definitely wasn’t because her eyes looked like they’d been created from chocolate and sunshine. Not at all. She eyed the messages again before typing back a quick response. 

**Waverly Earp (8:09)**

_ This is way too much excitement for 8 in the morning. Why are you up?  _

The response was almost immediate. 

**Nicole Haught (8:09)**

_ My morning always start at 7 am. I like to go to the gym before I take on my day. You know what they say, early birds get the worm. ;)  _

Waverly smiled at the winky face. She tried to stop picturing Nicole working out. There was no way she was imagining the other girl’s tall and lean body bending over to do sit ups; the way her strong, prominent abs would flex every time she crunched. She absolutely did not picture what she imagined to be Nicole’s sturdy and muscular calves supporting long legs as she ran on the treadmill. Nope, no thoughts like that at all. She turned her attention to texting Nicole back. 

**Waverly Earp (8:10)**

_ Early birds also have a higher chance of being eaten by nocturnal animals.  _

**Nicole Haught (8:10)**

_ Are you implying that waking up earlier means that I have a higher probability of getting eaten? I’m here for that as long as it’s a certain kind of eating. ;) ;) ;)  _

The scarlet red flushed along Waverly’s face and chest before she could help it. She’d learn very quickly that Nicole was way more flirtatious and inappropriate over text than she was in person. Nicole’s innuendos always caught her off guard and left her blushing for long periods of time. It was supremely annoying. 

**Waverly Earp (8:11)**

_ You’re so weird.  _

**Nicole Haught (8:11)**

_ Speaking of eating, would you like to get breakfast with me before class? I’m dying for a cappuccino.  _

Waverly thought it over. She enjoyed Nicole’s company, or at least enjoyed what she knew of her company so far. She definitely wanted to be closer friends with Nicole. Her stomach grumbled, easily making the decision for her and she sent a quick text back.

**Waverly Earp (8:11)**

_ Sure! Meet me in the dining hall at 9:15?  _

She stretched and sat up on the bed. Her phone vibrated again and she grinned when she saw a cute little thumbs up emoji staring back at her. This girl was going to be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

The dining hall wasn’t as crowded as it had been on Monday. There were still quite a few college students hurrying about, buying coffee, grabbing scones, and desperately trying to stuff books into bags. Despite the crowd, Waverly easily spotted Nicole standing by the coffee shop. It was small, cute, and tucked into the corner of the dining hall. Before she had come to the school, Wynonna had told her that the blueberry scones were ‘husband material’. 

Waverly walked over to Nicole brightly and tapped her gently to get her attention away from her phone. 

“Hey!” Nicole commented when she looked up to see Waverly standing there. Waverly smiled in response but quickly became transfixed by the other girl’s appearance. Nicole looked good. To be fair, Waverly thought she would look good in anything. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans accompanied by a purple v-neck t-shirt which left very little to the imagination as the v stopped short of her cleavage. Her hair was down and left in waves, parted to the left. She wore the same bright grin that Waverly hadn’t been able to get out of her head for the past two days. 

“What are you going to get?” Waverly either didn’t hear the question or was too distracted to comprehend it so Nicole repeated her question, “Waverly, what are you going to get? To eat?” 

Waverly snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the eyes of the girl who was talking to her. She blushed a deep red when she saw Nicole trying to hide a bashful grin. “Oh, um, I’m not sure.” She turned to face the menu, trying to look away from the girl standing next to her. “Probably a hot tea.” Nicole nodded at her, as if commending her on her choice, and Waverly felt a surge of affection. She chastised herself internally. It was just tea. She needed to chill. 

They both stepped up to the line and waited a bit before placing their orders. Nicole went with a cappuccino and a chocolate donut while Waverly ordered a hot tea and a blueberry scone. Once their food was ready, Nicole led them to a booth in the back and the two sat down to eat. 

“So, here’s my question. Why would you go with a blueberry scone when you could order a chocolate donut?” Nicole eyed her curiously, smirk playing out on her face. 

“Why would you go with a chocolate donut when you could order a blueberry scone?” Waverly raised her left eyebrow and grinned before biting into her pastry. Wynonna was right, it was ‘husband material’ and she practically moaned at how good it tasted. 

“Must be some scone,” Nicole commented with a sly smile and Waverly blushed. 

“Oh, it is. Want some?” She pulled off a piece and outstretched her palm. “My sister says that it’s ‘husband material’. This is the first time she’s ever gotten anything right.” Nicole grinned and chuckled but accepted the piece of scone. She took a hesitant bite while looking maintaining Waverly’s gaze, same curious glint in her eye. 

“Whoa,” she murmured, eyes lighting up. “Damn, that’s some scone. Definitely ‘wife material’ for me.” Waverly blushed lightly and that stupid, annoyingly hot smirk came back to Nicole’s face. It was incredible how easily flustered she got around the other girl. It didn’t make any sense. Waverly was straight. She liked boys. Right? 

“Do you want some of my donut?”

Waverly nodded and was surprised when Nicole stretched out her hand to bring it to Waverly’s lips. Waverly stared at her with curious interest but took the piece into her mouth nonetheless. She took notice of the way her skin tingled as Nicole’s long and smooth fingers touched them. Waverly licked her lips hesitantly, cleaning chocolate excess from her mouth. It was Nicole’s turn to blush. 

“Sorry. Habit.” The redhead gripped at her drink and took a deliberately long sip, trying to avoid Waverly’s eyes. 

“It’s a habit for you to feed other girls pieces of your donut?” Nicole was fighting to hide her scarlet cheeks, desperately trying to restrain the blush from moving further down her neck. 

“Well, not other girls. Just my girlfriend.” Nicole’s eyes widened in horror. “Ex-girlfriend,” she clarified, not trying to imply that she was still seeing someone. “From high school. We broke up a few months ago. I guess old habits never die, right?” 

“That’s cute.” Waverly took a bite of her scone, savoring the taste once more. Nicole regarded her skeptically. “That you would feed your girlfriend. All my high school boyfriend ever did for me was ask me if I could turn my brain off. One time he told me that I was the keeper of his boner. It’s just about as lovely as it sounds.” Nicole gave her a disgusted look. Waverly shrugged and went back to eating her breakfast. 

“Sounds like he was a shithead. Glad you broke up with that tool. I can’t imagine anyone ever treating you like that. You deserve much better.” Waverly smiled and nodded. Her heart fluttered a little in her chest but she shrugged it off, deciding that the caffeine was having an effect on her. 

“Best decision I ever made.” The two continued talking for about thirty minutes. Waverly was pleased to discover that the conversation was very easy to maintain. Nicole was good at listening and she was a great storyteller. Waverly was cracking up at a joke Nicole had told when a familiar voice sounded next to her. 

“Hey baby girl.” She looked up to meet the hooded expression of her older sister. She motioned for Waverly to scoot. Wynonna slid into the booth seat and Waverly moved over to accommodate her. 

“Hey Wy.” Nicole regarded the two with curious eyes and for a second Waverly thought she saw a tinge of jealousy in the redhead’s expression. “Oh! Wynonna, this is Nicole, the one I was telling you about. Nicole, this is my older sister, Wynonna.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Wynonna murmured half heartedly and pushed her sunglasses up further. For a second Waverly thought she would say more to Nicole but that thought disappeared as soon as Wynonna’s gaze fixed on her plate. “Dude! You got the scone!” Wynonna snatched the half of the pastry that Waverly hadn’t consumed and took a huge bite out of it. She groaned and slumped down further in her chair. “I would fuck this scone.” The other girl held the scone up to her face and looked at it intently from behind her sunglasses. “I would marry this scone.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes and met Nicole’s amused gaze. Nicole raised an eyebrow at Waverly and she shrugged in response. Wynonna was always like this. She was just something that everyone had to get used to. Waverly loved her nonetheless. Her childhood hadn’t been easy and if it hadn’t been for Wynonna, it would’ve been much worse. 

“Wynonna, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?” Wynonna gave a meek shrug and continued to observe the scone. “Are you hungover? Wynonna, it is a Wednesday.” 

Wynonna grinned at her sister and lowered the sunglasses to study her sister from above them. “You know what they say, sis. Club going up on a Tuesday.” Waverly rolled her eyes with a groan and watched as Wynonna impressively swallowed the rest of her scone. Wynonna stood and wiped crumbs off of her shirt onto the floor. “Ladies, I’m about to tell you something that will change your life forever. You can party every single night and be totally okay.” She held her hands up in astonishment as if she had just revealed the biggest secret. “Make the most of college, kids. Respect your elders.” She patted Waverly on the head and grinned at both of them before pushing her sunglasses up again. The two of them watched the older girl walk away. 

“Your sister sure is something.” Nicole murmured, still staring after the older girl. 

“She’s a lot but I love her. She’ll be better the next time you meet her.” Nicole turned her attention back to Waverly and gave her a small smile. “Actually she won’t be. She’s always like that. You get used to it.” Nicole grinned and took another sip from her drink. 

“Ya know she did make a fair point.” 

“Did she? I only heard a really awful idea that would cause us to flunk out of college.” 

“Waverly, you obviously didn’t hear her correctly. We should be partying right now. Screw class, let’s go to a club.” Nicole grinned at her to show that she was kidding and Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“Wow, you’re so funny. You should look into a career as a comedian.” A piece of a donut hit her in the face and she feigned hurt. Nicole’s grin only grew and she stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. 

“Come on. Professor Erikson awaits.” She held out a hand for Waverly. Waverly sighed but accepted the offered hand with a small smile. She took notice of the comfort and ease she felt as she held Nicole’s hand for that short moment. Nicole’s hand was soft and smooth. Their hands fit perfectly together. Her touch left Waverly with goosebumps and an intimacy she had never felt before. She pulled away once she was fully out of the booth but smiled at Nicole to show her that everything was okay. 

“Shall we?” She gestured for Nicole to lead the way to their class. Nicole nodded and gave her that smile that always left her swooning. Waverly had the thought that maybe class wouldn’t be so bad if Nicole kept smiling at her like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! Thanks so much for reading. Like it, leave a comment, give me suggestions, whatever you like! 
> 
> My tumblr: http://deputy-earp.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me comments, kudos, bookmarks, whatever you like! If you have any thoughts or suggestions, throw them my way so that I can try to work them into the story! Also, follow me on tumblr, http://succorant.tumblr.com, I really need to talk to someone about the season finale. I also want more friends who watch this show. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
